Abigail Diamond And Kendall Knight's Love And Mistakes
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Abigail Diamond is James' cheerleading twin sister who is in love with Kendall Knight. As soon as they start dating, a few months, later, they think the time is right. Of course, one thing leads to another...and Abby is pregnant...which of course, according to her family, means they have to get married. Read and review, please don't hate! Rated M for bad words and other things. ;)
1. Kendall and Abigail's Kiss

_**A/N: I decided to make a story in which Kendall and James' twin sister Abigail (OC) like each other a little more than friends should and they begin dating. I don't know how this will turn out. Read and review, but please don't hate!**_

* * *

Kendall Knight stood on the bottom step of the highschool in Minnesota that he and his friends, plus their sisters, attended.

He was not-so-secretly waiting for his best friend's twin sister, Abigail, to offer her a ride home.

He had persuaded his best friend Logan to give their friend Carlos, his sister Cassie, Logan's sister Emerald, and Carlos' sister, Carmen.

(James Diamond, his other best friend, was conveniently out sick with the stomach flu at the moment.)

Abigail came walking out the door, a couple of girls from the cheerleading squad by her side.

(Yes, Abigail Diamond, James Diamond's twin sister, was on the cheerleading squad in Minnesota.)

"Hey, Abby!" Kendall called, the famous Knight smirk ever-present on his face as he looked at her golden eyes.

"Kendall? You do know that if my brother sees you talking to me right now, he's going to kill you, right?" Abby asked, those same golden eyes wide as she looked around to make sure her brother hadn't conveniently snuck up behind her at this point.

"What James doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, Logan took everyone else in his car, so I figured I could take you home in mine." Kendall replied, raising a blonde, bushy eyebrow.

"Fair point, there." Abby said softly, tripping down the last two stone steps.

Kendall quickly ran in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling and hitting her head.

"You alright?" Kendall asked, a faint, embarrassed chuckle escaping his lips.

"I'm fine..." Abby replied, her golden eyes wide and a faint blush coating her somewhat tan cheeks.

Kendall wordlessly holds his arm out for the girl, who grabbed onto his arm before they walked toward his car.

The two got to the forest-green Jeep, Kendall's eyes widened, and Abby gasped at the sight.

Written in blue graffiti were the words: _Whore-Lover. _Kendall rolled his eyes, wordlessly helping the brunette girl into the passenger-side bucket seat.

Kendall started driving, not really talking at all, which made Abby even more nervous. "Hey, Kendall?" The brunette beside him finally asked.

"Yes?" Kendall asked, his eyes drifting to her for a second before returning to the road.

"Do you think I'm a whore?" Abigail asked, her words choked on the last word.

"Of course not! I think your wonderful...and besides, you haven't had sex with anyone yet." Kendall said, a light twinkle in his sea green eyes.

Abigail smiled, and, relying on faith or fate, whatever it is you call it, she grabbed the blonde's hand.

When Kendall realized that she had grabbed his hand, he squeezed back lightly and didn't let go of her hand until he put the car in park outside her house.

* * *

Kendall walked around to the passenger side door again, helping the brunette gently out of the bucket seat and toward her front door.r

"You idiot!" A women's voice was heard, followed by something glass, and probably expensive, hitting the wood floor.

A small whimper escaped the brunette's lips. "Sounds like my folks are fighting again, as usual." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to go in there, if you don't want to." Kendall said, bumping his hand against hers.

"What do you mean? Of course I have to go in there, this is my house." Abby said, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I know, but, you could always come over to my house, spend the night in the guest room or on the couch. We have enough room, and my Mom will be home, so James doesn't have to worry about us doing anything." Kendall said, a small smile on his face.

"I-I guess I could...for one night. Since it is a Friday, anyway." Abby said softly, her eyes on her shoes.

"Then lets go." Kendall said, grabbing her hand and playfully tugging her back to the car.

* * *

Kendall opened the door once again, and the brunette slid back into the passenger side bucket seat.

"I might want to text James and let him know that I won't be home until tomorrow or something like that." Abby said, taking out her slim LG baby blue cell phone.

**ME:** _Spending the night Kendall's tonight. His Mom is home, and I really don't want to deal with Brooke & Peter at the moment._

It took a few minutes for the brunette girl's twin brother to actually try to understand the text.

**JAMIE: **_I understand you wanting to be away from B & P for a little while...but y not go to one of the cheerleading girls houses instead?_

**ME:** _They all live too far away for my taste, while Kendall lives down the road. Do the math, Jamie._

**JAMIE: **_Alright, fair point. Just be careful. If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me on my cell._

**ME: **_k. Btw, you will probably find out about this by FB or something, but, someone wrote Whore-Lover on Kendall's Jeep, and it was obviously about me._

**JAMIE: **_What?! : I will SO kill whoever said that about you. Kendall would be your first ever boyfriend. ;)_

**ME:** _Kendall isn't my bf...he's just trying to be supportive! God, Jamie..._

**JAMIE:** _Whatever you say, Abby...just, be careful, ok? I'll cover for you w/ B & P._

**ME: **_Thanks, Jamie. _

**JAMIE: **_No prob._

Kendall turned to the girl after the final text was received from her brother.

"Everything good?" He asked, turning onto his street.

"Its fine...everything's good." Abby replied, removing her eyes from Kendall's.

Kendall pulled into his driveway, took the brunette girl's face in his hands, and kissed her square on the lips.

They pulled away, and as Abby opened her mouth to say something, Kendall bolted from the Jeep and into the front door.


	2. Abby Spends The Night

**_A/N: This is a continuation of what happened when Kendall and Abigail first got to the car. Btw, I know that I made a story with Emerald and Kendall together, but this is supposed to be a story in which Kendall and Emerald never got together, and Emerald is in love with James. Read and review, don't hate!_**

* * *

_Kendall wordlessly grabbed the brunette girl's head in his hands and gave her mouth a kiss._

_They pulled away, and Abigail was about to say something, when Kendall opened the door and bolted for the house instead._

Abby walked into the house, a surprised yelp escaping her lips when Mrs. Knight wrapped her into a hug.

"We're so glad that you're here!" Mrs. Knight said, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Knight." Abby said softly, a smile on her own face.

"Kendall's in his room. Go on up." Mrs. Knight said.

So she obviously hadn't heard about the kiss.

Abby made her way up the stairs and to the room that had_ Kendall _written on it in what looked to be green nail polish.

Abby knocked on the door, it flinging open and her being dragged into it.

The door shut, and the brunette was pushed against it, and lips were smashed against her own.

"Kendall...um..." Abby started, breathless as she stared into the green eyes that had her captivated.

"I really do care about you, Abby. That's why I kissed you like I did." Kendall said softly, his eyes following hers.

"Then why did you run away from me?" Abby asked, her voice soft.

"I was scared. I know that doesn't seem likely, because I'm me, but I was. I didn't know what to do about it, so...for some reason I thought that the best thing to do would be to run." Kendall explained, shrugging his shoulders.

Abby giggled, slapping a palm to her mouth. "Kendall, do me a favor, next time you kiss me like you did...don't run away from me. If you do that, then I won't be able to tell you that I feel the exact same way." She said, moving shyly closer to him.

Kendall's eyes widened and his mouth made a small o before he said: "Well, how's about we get you to your room?"

* * *

The two walked into the hall and around the corner, smiling when he pushed open the door.

Abby walked into the room, gawking at the gold-colored walls.

"You like it? I painted it myself." Kendall said, leaning against the door frame.

Kendall fell backwards when the piece of the door frame that he was leaning against broke apart.

"Let me guess, you did the renovations yourself too, didn't you?" Abby asked, stifling a giggle.

"Is it that obvious?" Kendall groaned, wincing when his head hit the hard wood behind him.

"A little." Abby replied, holding out her hand to her blonde crush.

Kendall grabbed onto it, standing up quickly.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me. Tomorrow night?" Kendall said, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Of course, Kendall...I would love to go on a date with you." Abby said, twirling a lock of brown hair around her finger.

"Good...so...I'll drive you home...then pick you up around 7:00 tomorrow night for our date to somewhere I don't really know where we're going...wait!" Kendall rambled, slapping a palm to his forehead.

"What is it, Kendall?" Abby asked, her gold eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I just remembered that I have a hockey game at 7 tomorrow night..." Kendall trailed off, his eyes searching the ceiling as if it knew the answer.

"I could always go to your hockey game. James needs a ride, anyway. Besides, _Captain, _I couldn't ask for you not to be there for your team. And I'll also get to see you play your favorite sport in the world." Abby said, a faint blush coating her cheeks from when she said Captain.

"Are you sure that you want to go to a dumb hockey game?" Kendall asked, tilting his blonde head to the side somewhat.

"I would love to go to a hockey game, Kendall...especially because of you...and my brother." Abby quickly covered.

"So, its sort of a date?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Its a date...sort of. I can't wait to see my Captain Knight in action." Abby said, giving him a wink

"_You're _Captain Knight?" Kendall asked, a wry smile spreading across his face.

"Did I say "my"?" Abby asked, mostly to herself.

"Yes, you did say my...you did say that I was yours." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well...maybe because I like you...and you did just ask me on a date a couple of minutes ago." Abby said, a small, pink, smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, I did say that I wanted to go on a date with you...so...you really want to go to the hockey game?" Kendall asked, his eyes brightening.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Abby said, her smile brightening.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, you know?" Kendall said, starting to shut the door.

"Of course. Do me a favor and don't tell my brother about us yet. I don't know how this is going to work out between us, and I don't want him to break us apart." Abby said, her golden eyes on the floor.

"I promise that I won't tell your brother about us...just in case that something messes it up...which I don't think that it will, but you never know, so...goodnight." Kendall said, kissing her forehead before softly shutting the door.


	3. The Hockey Game And Reassurances

Abigail Diamond sat on the bleachers in the cold ice hockey and ice skating rink.

The game started, and Abby cheered and clapped when the home team came through, or when James and Kendall came through.

The home team got the puck first, and Abby couldn't help but smile when she saw who in particular got it.

"Go Kendall!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Kendall turned around and gave the brunette girl a sultry little wink.

Abby blushed, her eyes on the spot underneath her feet underneath the bleachers.

James turned around at that moment, noticing the way his sister's face had turned a bright red.

Abby, looking up and seeming to notice that her brother was staring at her, gave him a reassuring smile.

James raised an eyebrow at his sister, knowing what she was hiding but not being able to tell her at this moment.

_I'll tell her after we win the game. _James thought to himself with a smirk. _I have a feeling that she'll think its all Kendall's doing for multiple reasons. _The brunette added as an afterthought.

Kendall looked from his hockey teammate, to his, well, he couldn't consider her a girlfriend yet, but...live and learn, I guess.

The referee blew the whistle, his eyes darting from the stands to the captain in question.

Abby blushed scarlet again, making Kendall roll his eyes slightly before the game started again.

Yes, they did win the game, but, before they did...there was an accident.

Kendall seemingly lost his balance and fell to the ice with a thud.

A surprised gasp came throughout the crowd, while Abby gave a little scream of surprise and ran onto the ice.

(Mrs. Knight couldn't be there because she was busy with Katie and would be notified later.)

"Kendall...Kendall..." Abby repeated, which seemed to be the only word she could say at this point.

"Are you crazy?" James asked, grabbing his sister's arm as she tipped and almost toppled over.

"What are you trying to say?" Abby asked, yanking his arm away from her brother's grasp.

"The way you ran out here so fast! If you were to fall, you could land in the same position that Kendall is in now!" James hissed at his twin.

"Can't you see that I don't care?" Abby asked her twin, tears in her golden eyes.

"What do you mean you don't care?" James asked, his mercury-brown eyes clouded with concern.

"I'm in love with Kendall. I couldn't bear with myself if he got hurt...I'm willing to take a risk for my love, and you should know that as easily as anyone else...since you're so in love with Emerald...unless that's just an act?" Abigail asked, her gold eyes wide and pleading for help.

"Ab-Abby?" Kendall whispered, out of breath and his eyes half-hidden behind his eyelids.

"I'm here...I'm here Kendall...I'm here. You're going to be alright." The girl whispered, pushing his blonde bangs out of his hair.

The medic standing over him pushed her back, and Abby screamed.

"Kendall! James, you have to stop him! Let go of me!" Abby screamed in a panic, the last words directed at the medic.

"Let go of her..." Kendall started, jumping up and staggering sideways.

"Kendall..." Abby started, running over to her love.

"I'm fine." Kendall stated, tilting sideways again.

"Kendall, baby, you really shouldn't be on your feet right now. Your hurt." Abigail said, wrapping her arms around her love.

"I don't care. No one touches you. _No one._" Kendall stated, crossing his arms over his chest and stepping in front of her.

"Kendall...its alright. I swear I'm fine." She said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You got scared, though...because of me. I'm not going to let anything happen." He said, his voice firm.

"Kendall...you should really sit down. If you want to make me happy...then at least sit down...for me?" Abby said, a small smile on her face.

"Fine. Only because its you. Since your the one who wants me to sit down, I will." Kendall said, sitting down in a fold-up chair that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Abby kneeled down next to him, a small smile on her face as she took his hands in hers.

Kendall smiled at her and glared up at the medic who, in his opinion, had hurt her.

Abby snuggled against Kendall, which made him forget about his anger and his sea green eyes to soften with regret in them.

"Let them help you, Kendall...please. I'll be right beside you, you have nothing to worry about." Abby said, resting her head on her boyfriend's pale shoulder.

"Fine. I'll go to the stupid hospital...but I'm not going anywhere without her." Kendall said, starting to stand up too quickly and ended up toppling sideways.

"Kendall!" Abby exclaimed, grabbing one of his sides to keep him from falling again.

* * *

Before any of them knew it, they got to the hospital.

Kendall, with Abby next to him, walked through the door and into a hospital room after James had signed him in.

"Kendall...relax. You need all the rest you can get at this point. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Abby said, flipping a lock of hair over her shoulder.

Kendall visibly relaxed, tilting his head at his girlfriend, who just took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The doctor came in, checked Kendall out, and said that he could be home tomorrow before leaving.

Abby giggled at her boyfriend, who smiled back at her when he heard her voice.

"I guess it wasn't as serious as we thought, huh?" Abby asked, tilting her head at her boyfriend.

"I guess not." Kendall replied, with a gentle yawn.

"Let's get some sleep. I'll be right here." Abby said, taking his hand.

With the realization that Abby wasn't going anywhere, Kendall fell asleep, with Abby following seconds later.


	4. Kendall Is Released From The Hospital

Abigail Diamond woke up with a smile over at her boyfriend.

Kendall's eyes were still closed, and he was writhing around as if in a dream.

"No, leave her alone...I don't want you anywhere near her...Abby, no! NO!" Kendall screamed in his sleep.

"Kendall, Kendall, sweetie. Wake up. Its ok, I'm here. I'm right here." Abby said, shaking her boyfriend.

Kendall's eyes snapped open, and Abby rubbed his hair soothingly for a minute or two until he finally calmed down.

"Kendall, what happened?" Abby asked soothingly, a hand resting on his arm.

"I'm fine. I just had a little nightmare...about you. The paramedic that was with us...when I thought he tried to hurt you...the dream was about him actually hurting you. Physically and mentally...and I was powerless to stop it." Kendall explained as he took her hand.

"Kendall...I'm fine. Nothing and no one will ever hurt us again...that's a promise." Abby replied, peppering the boy's face with soft, reassuring kisses.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Kendall asked, tilting his blonde head to the side.

Abby laughed, shaking her head at how weird her boyfriend was being at this moment.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KENDALL'S HOUSE: THE LIVING ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Abby walked through the door of Kendall's house, Kendall at her side. "Guys! Guess who's back?" She called, a small smile on her face as she watched the other two boys (James and Carlos) play video games, while Logan was reading.

Carlos and James' heads snapped to attention, while Logan, already knowing that Kendall was coming home today, along with Abby, just continued peacefully reading as he usually did as if nothing bad had ever happened.

"KENDALL!" Carlos and James exclaimed, running over to the blonde and his girlfriend.

"Both of you, calm down, would you? We don't want Katie and Mrs. Knight..." Logan started, when a small, high-pitched scream was heard from the hallway.

"BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE HOME!" Katie exclaimed, running over to her brother and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey, baby sister...where's Mom?" Kendall asked, his head tilted as he looked from the small brunette haired girl, to the other three boys in the room.

"Where she's been since you were admitted and she was notified...in her bedroom crying her eyes out." Katie said, rolling her eyes.

Kendall smirked, kissed Abby's cheek, and, with Katie, James, and Carlos trailing behind him, walked into his mother's bedroom with a smile.

* * *

As soon as they heard the door shut, the only two people left in the living room (Abby and Logan), stared at each other.

"Why aren't you more excited about this?" Abby demanded, hands on her hips.

"Excited about what? What is there to be excited about?" Logan asked himself.

"Why aren't you excited that Kendall is here? He's alive and ok...doesn't that make you excited...at all?" Abby asked, her eyes on the floor.

"I'm excited...but I can't help but think if you two hadn't been as close as you were...none of this would have happened in the first place." Logan replied, standing up and starting to walk out of the room.

"You're still mad because Kendall and I got together, aren't you? That I broke up with you seemingly for Kendall?" Abby asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not mad. I am hurt, though, Abby. I cared about you...I still do care. When Kendall got hurt, of course I was upset, but when I saw you run across that ice rink and slip...it scared me half to death to think that something could have happened to you, too." Logan said, his voice choked until the end.

* * *

Abby was about to reply when she heard a door creak open and her boyfriend's smiling face appeared out of the hallway.

"Hey, baby...wait...where are Carlos and James? Weren't they with you just seconds ago?" Abby asked her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how Carlos is...he doesn't like the fact that my Mom is upset, yet happy that I'm ok...and is trying to make her smile again...while Katie and James are trying to stop him from practically tackling my Mom." Kendall replied with a smile that soon faded when he saw his best friend and girlfriend acting awkward around each other.

"Guys...what's going on?" Kendall asked slowly, his eyes going from one person to the next.

"Nothing!" Abby and Logan exclaimed at the same time, too quickly for people who were seemingly innocent.

"You're not...you're not cheating on me with Logan, are you Abby?" Kendall asked, his voice full of hurt.

Abby and Logan's wide eyes darted to each other.

"Dude, I love Abby, you know that I do...but I love her as if she's a little sister." Logan said reassuringly, finally setting his book aside.

"Kendall, nothing is going on between the two of us. I care about you so much, Kendall...I don't want to lose you. Please don't let that happen...please." Abby said, her voice quickly going to begging toward the end.

"Ok, I believe you. I'm sorry, guys, its just..." Kendall started, then trailed off when a loud CRASH was heard from his mother's bedroom.

"James, Carlos, what did you do?!" Kendall demanded, sprinting back to his mother's room to help his mother.

* * *

"I can't believe Kendall would think that...I hate seeing him so...upset." Abby said softly, her eyes trained on the floor.

"I know. I mean, nothing's really going on between us. I like you, Abby, and if you and Kendall make each other happy...then I'll keep living the "I love Abby as if she's a little sister" lie in order to protect your relationship...and you know how much I hate lying." Logan said, his own eyes locked on her face.

Abby, smiling, silently thanked Logan for saying that, to which he returned with a small smile as he turned back to his book once again. Typical.


	5. Kendall And Abby Have A Night Out

_**A/N: Its about to get all steamy up in here, if you know what I mean! Katie and Mrs. Knight are visiting family, so Kendall and Abby decide to have a night "out" or is it a night in? Read and review, don't hate!**_

* * *

Abby Diamond stood at the top of the stairs in her parent's house in Minnesota.

She was wearing a leather skirt, a pink pearl blouse, cream-colored tights, and a pair of ankle-length black boots.

"And where are you going?" James asked his twin sister.

"I'm going out with Kendall tonight, James...we've been over this plenty of times before." Abby said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine. If you need a ride or anything...or if Kendall tries to do anything to you...call me and I'll come and get you." James said, arms crossed.

"I know, James, I know! Its not like Kendall will rape me or anything...I just want to spend time with my boyfriend...is that such a bad thing?" Abby demanded, grabbing her keys.

* * *

She drove to the Knights house, her whole body buzzing when she realized what she and Kendall were about to do tonight.

His mother and younger sister, Katie, weren't home at the moment.

Well, we all know what that means...and what events will obviously come.

Abby pulled into his driveway, her hands shaking in anticipation.

She walked to the door, her boots thudding on the pavement as she walked.

"Kendall? Kendall?" She whispered, knocking loudly on the door.

Kendall ran up to her, yanked open the door, led her in, and smiled softly.

"Kendall...to be honest...I'm kind of...scared. I've never done this before, and I..." Abby trailed off, her cheeks bright pink.

"Well, that kind of seems...unbelievable." Kendall said with a smile.

"And exactly how is that unbelievable?" Abby asked, her cheeks still pink as she put her hands on her hips.

"You're beautiful, Abby. Every. Single. Part of you is beautiful." Kendall replied, tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

Abby blushed with a grin, and her eyes were wide with worry suddenly.

She heard a sigh and looked up. "Abby, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to." Kendall said, taking her hands.

"Kendall...I love you. You know I do. I really want to do this with you. You are the only person I can think of doing this with." Abby said, stretching up to kiss him.

Kendall grabbed her hand, squeezed it, gave her a quick kiss, and smiled before taking off his shirt.

Abby's breathing quickened when she saw her boyfriend without a shirt on.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked at her quick intake of breath.

"I'm fine, I promise. I've just never seen my gorgeous boyfriend without a shirt on before." Abby said, blushing when Kendall's pale hands toyed with the hem of her pale pink t-shirt.

He pulled her t-shirt over her head, and unclasped her bra at the same time.

"Kendall...I know that I don't look right, but..." She said softly, her eyes wide.

"...You look perfect." Kendall interjected, holding up a hand.

He lead her over to the bed,pulling down her skirt and leggings, taking off her boots and kissed her the whole way there.

Abby helped Kendall discard his jeans and boxers as they hit the bed.

Once they hit the bed, Kendall bit and nipped at her neck to give her as much pleasure as possible.

Kendall...without realizing it (his mind wasn't in the right place at the moment...forgot that he didn't put a condom on.

They both had bucket loads (it seems like it, I mean) of pleasure together.

(Later, before they knew it, they had seemingly bucket loads of cum out of their systems.)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER THE "NIGHT OF EVENTS" WAS OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kendall and Abby were laying down in Kendall's bed, their limbs tangled together.

"I think it'd be best if you stayed here for the night." Kendall said, squinting at the alarm clock.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked, quickly turning to face her boyfriend.

"I don't want you to leave, its way too late, and I think you're too tired to move or go anywhere right now." Kendall replied, an arm around her waist.

"Then I guess I'll stay here for the night." Abby said, giggling softly.

"I know you want to sleep...but...here. I got this for you...and it will look beautiful on a beautiful girl." Kendall said, a small smile on his face.

Abby smiled as he wove it around her neck with a smile.

"Its beautiful, Kendall...thank you." Abby said, kissing his cheek softly.

"Not as beautiful as you. I love you, Abby. So much." He said, snuggling closer to her.

"I love you too, Kendall. If its ok with you, I'm going to take a shower here so James doesn't realize something came up." Abby said, a small smile on her face.

"Of course...but, won't he notice something's up if you not only come home in the same clothes as when you came over here and smell like semen and sex, or come home wearing my t-shirt or something else and smelling fresh as a daisy?" Kendall asked, tilting his head.

"I brought some clothes over anyway...so I'll just get in a shower and change." Abby replies, as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, Abby...you have no idea." Kendall whispered, wrapping his arms over her waist.

He almost drifted off to sleep when he felt a small peck on his face.

Kendall drifted off to sleep, happy to have her in his arms.

Kendall smiled and blushed, kissing her own cheek and smiling when she blushed the same shade as his own.


End file.
